1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage compartments for garage door openers, and more particularly, to an openable compartment for storing and actuating any of a variety of garage door opener arrangements, actuation being effected without requiring the compartment to be opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic garage door opener transmitter compartments of the type that are used in overhead consoles of vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, suffer from a number of disadvantages. In one type of such compartments, the electronic garage door opener transmitter is secured to the roof of the compartment, by an adhesive that may include conventional hook-and-loop fastener patches (e.g., Velcro.RTM. fastener). The hook-and-loop fastener patches are each adhesively coupled to the electronic garage door opener transmitter and the roof (ceiling) of the compartment. Often times, however, the motion of the vehicle will dislodge the electronic garage door opener transmitter whereby it becomes loosened from the roof. Then, when the compartment door is opened, the electronic garage door opener transmitter falls out of the compartment, perhaps becoming damaged. There is a need, therefore, for an arrangement for storing the electronic garage door opener transmitter in a conveniently accessible location, without permitting same to be dropped inadvertently.
In addition to storage, there is a need for an arrangement wherein the electronic garage door opener transmitter can be actuated without it being removed from the compartment, and without requiring direct access thereto or communication therewith by the operator. Prior art arrangements that have endeavored to obviate the need to remove the electronic garage door opener transmitter from the compartment when it is being actuated have provided access holes. Others, as indicated, have attached the electronic garage door opener transmitter to the ceiling of the compartment, and secured an actuator element to the door of the compartment. Displacement of the door will cause actuation of the electronic garage door opener transmitter. Of course, the electronic garage door opener transmitter is then subject to being dropped when the door is opened.